1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with new 4-substituted-oxy-3-pyridinecarboxamide compounds or 1-oxide thereof and their addition salt, which show plant growth inhibitory activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as the inventors know, there are no reports on 2,6-disubstituted-4-(substituted-oxy)-3-pyridinecarboxamide compounds and 2,6-disubstituted-4-(substituted-oxy)-3-pyridinecarboxamide 1-oxides and their addition salts, as shown by the formula (I) and (I').